


starry night

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, but chaeyoung paints dahyun stars, chaeyoung is the moon, dahyun is the earth, kinda like star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung meet every new moon.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> ignore mistakes pls.   
> I previously uploaded this anonymously but deleted it bc i didn't really like it but here it is again bc i feel like i should still keep it somewhere.

Dahyun lies on the warm grass, embracing the gentle breeze and the setting sun. She gives a relaxed smile and waves goodbye to the sun, who bows in respect at the greeting. It’s days like these that she reminisces the most. It reminds her of times that make her heart ache at just the thought but leaves her always yearning for more.

But today is not for those memories. 

Today is real and tangible.

Today is a day, in which the new moon graces the night sky and she is reunited in spirit with the one that carries the deepest parts of her soul. 

Nothing prepares her though, for the unmistaken beauty of the moon returning to her once again. The familiar ache in her soul flares, bubbling underneath her skin, but it does not matter when she’s in the presence of her.

The moon bows in farewell to the departing sun, leaving the night sky with only the painted stars lighting the world in front of them.

Chaeyoung stays up in the sky, opting to stand and watch Dahyun grin at the sight of her and stand opposite of her.

“Good morning, my moon,” Dahyun whispers to her love, eyes glistening with affection. 

“Goodnight, my earth,” Chaeyoung whispers back, just as fond. 

They are ever so close but yet so far, soaking each other’s presence for as long as the fates allow them. There are no more words between them, instead they inch closer and closer to each other, without ever daring to touch each other. 

Their meetings are no secret but they have too little time to waste on words they’ve already carved into their memories. Instead, Dahyun breathes in the sight of Chaeyoung’s body, weathered and scarred over the years but just as beautiful as the first time they loved. It let’s Chaeyoung wash herself with memories anew of Dahyun’s unblemished skin, a reminder of what she’s protected over the years. 

Chaeyoung carries her scars visible and proud, but Dahyun swallows her pain, hiding it away under layers of soft smiles and loving gazes, away from Chaeyoung’s concerned eyes. 

With Dahyun in front of her with the same smile she has when she hides something, Chaeyoung reminisces. Without Dahyun to keep Chaeyoung within her orbit, she would be doomed to travel the endless universe alone and without her home. Dahyun keeps her anchored and safe and for that Chaeyoung would earn as many scars as the fates will allow. Chaeyoung knows Dahyun will never utter a word of the burden that comes with keeping her close, nor the pain that burns her soul daily. 

So she does what she does best. 

Chaeyoung dips a paintbrush into her own golden light and taps it against her thigh. The excess light drifts down, carrying themselves to a new home within Dahyun and leaving her with reminders of Chaeyoung’s love and devotion. 

Dahyun breathes it in slowly, savouring it for a long as she can. It settles all around her, relieving her aching soul of the weight that she is doomed to carry.

Chaeyoung turns to Dahyun once more, giving her a cheeky wink. Dahyun playfully rolls her eyes at the sight but Chaeyoung only smiles at that and turns herself back around. 

And she paints. 

It’s a familiar mesmerising trance Dahyun finds herself in.

She watches as Chaeyoung dances through the sky, weaving her natural light across the darkness and bringing more light into their brief time together. She steps without sound, moving with grace to her desired canvas in the night sky.

Chaeyoung lifts her paintbrush and slides it across the blank space. The golden light seeps into the night, staining it for the rest of eternity. It will stay as an endless light for Dahyun for when they are torn apart. 

Chaeyoung hums as she works, outlining the space in which a star will live for the rest of its days. She flies to and fro adding perfected strokes to untarnished skies. 

Chaeyoung steps back, satisfied with the beginnings of another ethereal piece. She taps the brush lightly and the rest of the light clinging onto the brush drifts off to find themselves a new home. She dips her brush into the night sky, borrowing its vastness for her creation. She flicks her brush splattering droplets of the unknown onto the much too bright light. 

She taps her paintbrush again, but the darkness clings on, almost unwilling to leave. Chaeyoung chuckles at that, lifting the paintbrush up to her face. She blows as gently as she can and only now reluctantly does the space return to its home. 

She mixes in the splattered spots with the light, making it so it blends with the rest of the stars. It’s a slow process but Dahyun doesn’t complain, not when she gets to enjoy a rare seriousness habitating Chaeyoung’s face. With the star slowly coming together, Chaeyoung taps her thigh in rhythm with her humming. Chaeyoung breathes deeply, preparing herself for the most important step. 

She taps the paintbrush to her heart, extracting the soft white glow that is her energy. Chaeyoung stumbles over herself, her light losing its golden luminescence but she soldiers on, leaving light strokes of warm light within the light of the emerging star. 

Dahyun’s breath hitches at the sight. Bile rises to her throat at the mere sight of Chaeyoung in discomfort and tears threaten to fall. Even if she witnesses this every new moon, nothing breaks her heart more than this.

Her tear spills over uncharacteristically without warning and before she knows it Chaeyoung leaves her canvas to fret over her. Chaeyoung’s panic is still adorable even with tears blurring her vision. Chaeyoung reaches as close as she can without touching her, concern written all over her face. Dahyun chuckles, she’s never been one to hide her emotions well. 

“Don’t cry,” Chaeyoung whispers, soft and broken, motioning her hand to carry the tears away from her weeping heart. 

The tears lift away from Dahyun and slowly carry themselves towards Chaeyoung before they stop and bring themselves down back. Chaeyoung scrunches her eyebrows and tugs only just a bit more, in case she harms Dahyun. They don’t move regardless of Chaeyoung’s efforts and she pouts in frustration. Dahyun giggles wetly, it’s been too long since she’s been graced with the sight. 

“You bear enough burdens as it is,” Dahyun smiles wistfully, pulling her tears to settle in front of her and away from Chaeyoung, who is still pouting at her. She beckons Chaeyoung to sit near her, close enough to love, but far away enough to admire.

Chaeyoung’s pout melts away when she floats down to lay next to Dahyun.

“I didn’t finish painting,” Chaeyoung notes, glancing at the half done star but makes no effort to move.

“There’s always next time,” Dahyun says, carefree.

And so they lie next to each other, admiring the sight of a vast canvas that will never be complete for as long as they grace the universe, but they are content, and for now that is enough to satiate them.

Dahyun fills the silence with bold stories of images she makes out of the stars, filling in details about everything and nothing at all. She changes her voice, speaks in different tongues and acts in a one-woman play that leaves Chaeyoung in tears of laughter. 

They pass the night like this, Dahyun making up her stories and Chaeyoung getting lost in her world. It’s different from their normal routine of admiring each other in silence but Dahyun can’t find it in herself to care. Not when Chaeyoung’s laugh blesses her night and when she can witness her stolen glances once she thinks Dahyun isn’t looking. 

Before long, reality catches up to them, reminding them of their cursed fate. 

The sun returns, unwelcome and apologetic, but alas inevitable. 

Chaeyoung sighs at the sight of the disappearing black sky, and lifts herself up and away. If she allows herself even a single glance at Dahyun before she’s far away enough she knows she’ll break. 

“Good morning, my earth,” Chaeyoung whispers with a bright smile, already fading from view.

“Good night, my moon,” Dahyun smiles back, reaching out her hand to a now empty sky. 

Dahyun gently lowers her hand back to her side, already counting down the days where she’ll reunite with the moon. Her smile drops and her eyes lose their shine. She sighs, before looking down to her hand to find remnants of Chaeyoung’s soft golden light. 

Dahyun allows herself a small smile and lifts her hand to deposit the light into her heart. Her soul soaks in the light, filling her with light touches of the moon, but it’s not enough, it never is.

For now, she’ll bask in the memories of their everlasting love, intangible and bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
